poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventures of Roger Rabbit: Tummy Trouble
Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventures of Roger Rabbit: Tummy Trouble is an upcoming Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventure short film to be made by TheAngryPepe. It is a short sequel to Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Roger is placed in charge of watching Baby Herman when his mother needs to step out for an hour; as soon as she leaves, Herman breaks into a heavy crying fit which Roger doesn't seem to be able to break until he pulls out Herman's favorite rattle, which immediately garners Herman's attention. After a brief second of shaking it, Herman swallows the rattle, prompting Roger to rush the baby to the emergency room. Roger is overcome with guilt when he visits but quickly realizes Herman wants to drink from a milk bottle in the room; after Roger burps Herman, he hiccups the rattle, but in Roger's joyous celebration he accidentally swallows it, causing Baby Herman to become upset he lost his toy. Roger begins to dance, his hips rattling with the toy and giving Baby Herman some amusement, but a doctor bursts in and mistakes Roger for Baby Herman and preps him for emergency surgery. While he's gone, Herman spies Jessica Rabbit pushing a cart of milk bottles and gives chase, eventually following a runaway milk bottle into the emergency room where Roger is strapped to the table while the surgeons had disappeared for a lunch break. Herman mistakes a large surgical laser for a bottle and climbs up onto it, nearly dissecting Roger in the process. The laser detaches itself from the ceiling and flings a table of scalpels and hypodermic needles at Roger, who avoids them, but is electrocuted in the process. The laser flies around the room and lodges itself under Roger's stretcher and he and Herman both eject from the emergency room, causing Roger to gag up the rattle and Baby Herman to again swallow it, before crashing into a wheelchair, they then fly down the hall and into an open elevator shaft due to wet floors causing the wheelchair they landed on to skid out of control. Baby Herman's diaper parachutes him safely to a floor while Roger ends up getting crushed by an elevator while trying to catch Herman. Eventually they end up in a room with piles of gas pumps which are ignited and the pair are launched miles into the air. As they fall, Herman coughs up the rattle and Roger swallows it again. As they crash back into the hospital, Roger crashes through several floors before landing smack down on the receptionist floor in the hospital. As he recovers, Baby Herman lands on Roger, causing him to cough up the rattle again, finally ending their adventure. But Roger's celebration is short lived when he sees the bill for their rampant destruction and passes out. Herman then crawls over to the rattle and as the screen fades to black there is a gulping sound as he again swallows the rattle. During the end credits, however, Herman, angrily threatens trouble if he has to swallow the rattle again. Unlike the next two cartoons, this short was completed. Trivia Sora's Adventure Team (Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Liv, and Maddie Rooney), McKenzie Fox, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Cassandra, Pappy Polie and Uncle Gizmo Guest Stars in This Film. Archimedes and K-2SO will be absent from this short film because this film will be a flashblack adventure. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventure Series